Heart Flutter
by AK-tutti
Summary: I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you. - Those are the words Emily's struggling to find a way to say to Spencer's face, because the other girl could never possibly feel the same way! Or could she? - Dedicated to Stessa
1. Blushing

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When I act this way_

_Blush at every word you say_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 1: Blushing.**

Emily couldn't pinpoint how it happened or even when, but she had fallen for her best friend, Spencer Hastings. At this point she should know better, and she shouldn't be so reckless with her heart.

Her love life had never been ideal. She thought she was into boys, but then Alison had kissed her, and she wasn't sure about it anymore. She had fallen for her best friend back then too, but then Alison had disappeared, and a year later they had found her body. It had scarred Emily.

Her first real romance with a girl had been with Maya, a girl who had moved into Alison's old house. They had been on/off, mostly because Maya was send to True North, but then she came back, and they had rekindled their romance. A bunch of unnecessary things drove them apart again, but in Emily's heart they were still together. It happened again, though. On the night when they discovered who A was, and they had thought they were finally free, a body was found. Maya's.

It shook her up even further, but she found romance again. Her name was Paige McCullers, and once Paige had finally accepted who she was it was great. The only problem was that Paige could be unstable, but Emily kept overlooking that fact because there was no doubt in her heart that Paige loved her. She was there for her, and then for whatever reason Paige had suddenly dumped her.

Emily had had her fair share of bruises when it came to love, and she was scared to love again, but she hadn't been able to help it when it came to Spencer. Spencer was a girl with balls, exactly Emily's type. She was also protective of Emily in a way the swimmer could only adore.

Emily just didn't know how or when it had happened. It had just happened. It always just happened. Whenever Emily fell for someone she never saw it coming, but she was always someone to follow her heart. She could seem nervous and pretty flustered at time, but when it came to following her heart she was very confident. When it came to admitting her feelings, not so much.

Her heart had belonged to Spencer for so long now. She still didn't know when, but she was sure it happened around the time they found out that Toby was on the A team. Since then they hadn't had any new messages from A, thank God. There was only the downfall of it that now Emily would always be friendzoned to Spencer.

Everybody had been there for Spencer when they found out that Toby was A, more so than when they found out it was Mona. Toby had been Spencer's first big love, the guy she lost her virginity to, and now he would always be remembered as the guy Spencer had lost everything to. Emily had been there for her the most, and Spencer was slowly healing now, but that also meant that sooner or later she would be dating again. Emily hated that.

"Emily?" Spencer said, ripping Emily out of her thoughts and back to reality. They were walking home from school alone together. Hanna was with Caleb at rehab, and Aria had gone straight to Ezra's to try and repair the threads of her relationship to him. Spencer had a slightly concerned look on her face, but then Emily smiled, and it disappeared. "Do you want to get some frozen yogurt?"

"Uhm... I d-don't, uhm know." Emily said, and she could feel herself turning red. She always blushed whenever Spencer spoke to her, but because of Emily's character Spencer never seemed to notice.

"I think you want some frozen yogurt!" Spencer smiled at Emily, a smile the svimmer loved so much. Spencer began walking towards the frozen yogurt shop, and a completely blushed out Emily forgot to follow. Spencer turned around, still smiling that gorgeous smile of hers. "What kind of flavor?"

Emily shrugged. Ever since she had realized her true feelings for her fierce best friend she always seemed to lack words, but however always seemed to blush whenever Spencer spoke to her.

"I'll surprise you." Spencer said, and then she turned around and walked into the shop to get the frozen yogurts for them.

It surprised Emily that Spencer hadn't caught on yet. Whenever Spencer said something she blushed, and she acted like she always did whenever she was secretly, madly in love with someone, and Spencer always noticed Emily's signs when she was in love with someone else, but now that Emily was in love with her she noticed nothing.

It was just the same anyways. Spencer was straight and would never love her, she knew that perfectly well. Her heart couldn't help it, though. It fluttered like crazy whenever Spencer was near her, and she always seemed to stutter half her words. She smiled like a goofball whenever Spencer would look at her, even briefly. She also seemed to twirl her hair a lot while tilting her head slightly to the side. She hadn't been twirling her hair in like forever, not since her pre-teens when she would majorly crush on a boy, and it couldn't be that attractive, could it?

It was always those thoughts, but then Spencer came around, and she thought she had to look cute, and on with the hair twirling again. She couldn't help it, and she wished she could just scream to Spencer how she felt, but Spencer would never feel the same. She had been there before with Alison.

A bell rang, and Spencer came out from the shop with a frozen yogurt cup in each hand. She approached Emily and handed her one of them with a smile. Emily told herself that the smile was just for her, but who was she kidding?

"Here you go." Spencer said as she handed Emily the frozen yogurt. "You look like a blueberry kind of girl."

Emily blushed again. "It's my favorite. How did you know?" Emily asked while thinking to herself; she's your best friend, duh. She still felt flattered, though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer questioned, licking her spoon for yogurt. So she did notice that Emily was acting differently, but she still didn't have clue. She was a little concerned, surely Emily would tell if something majorly was wrong?

"Y-yeah." Emily reached for her hair and began twirling it again. How could she act so twitchy, and Spencer not notice? "I-I'm just, uhm, uh... yeah."

Spencer chuckled with that adorable laugh of hers, and then she licked her spoon again. "I get it. You haven't gone back to normal Emily-mode after that killer history class, huh?"

Emily reached for a lock of hair and began twirling, blushing yet again while she nodded. Why? Spencer was talking about history class. You shouldn't blush at that, but Emily was just so helplessly head over heels in love with her best friend. She was acting so nervous and twitchy whenever Spencer was around, and she had even forgotten about the frozen yogurt Spencer had gotten for her.

"I get it. Mr. Matthews can be tough." Spencer said, looking sympathetically at Emily. She shoved another spoon of yogurt into her mouth, and it travelled down her hand onto her wrist because it had begun melting. She licked the yogurt off her wrist, and Emily's heart pounded a million beats. Spencer looked at Emily who hadn't touched her melting yogurt yet. "You better start eating that. It's melting."

"Y-yeah!" Emily said, hating herself a little because everything out of her mouth was something lame. She hated what her love for Spencer did to her, and how she couldn't do anything about it.

Emily finally took her spoon out of the cup and began eating her less frozen yogurt. A silence fell upon them while they ate their yogurt, and Emily stole a couple of loving glances at Spencer without the smart girl noticing.

It was a nice afternoon, and Emily loved every second of it even with all the lame things she couldn't get out right. It was just her and Spencer, and she loved that. She loved her other friends too, but she was in love with Spencer and treassured every moment she had alone with her.

Spencer finished her yogurt first and tossed the empty cup in a trashcan, and then she just stood there smiling at her best friend. Emily was careful no matter what she did, and Spencer admired that quality, and she kind of enjoyed being just them. It was quieter and more comfortable, and there were no weird remarks from Hanna. It was nice.

Emily had barely finished her yogurt when an annoying beep sounded. Then it came again and again. What the hell? Spencer dug into her pocket and pulled out a pager, sending Emily an apologetic look.

"I gotta go. Sorry." She said, and the disappointment was so clear in Emily's eyes, and Spencer felt bad, but she really did have to go. "Ever since the Toby thing my parents want me to see a shrink a couple of times a week to make sure I'm okay, and it's been really helpful. I have to go."

Emily nodded, wanting so bad to just blurt out how she felt about her best friend. That would get her to forget about the shrink, and she would have to stay to sort things out, but instead Emily let her go because she did understand.

Spencer walked away, and Emily's heart broke a little when she watched her do it. It had been one more day that she hadn't had the guts to tell her best friend how she felt.

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you." Emily said out loud to herself when Spencer was out of sight. She had said it now, just not to Spencer.

She turned around and walked home, feeling half-hearted that her feelings were still secret.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer;**_ _I don't own Pretty Little Liars, although I technically do :b. I have season 1 on dvd, patiently waiting for season 2 to be released in Denmark. I own the song Heart Flutter, though. It was written by me after all._

_Ta-dam :) . First chapter of Heart Flutter. It was short, but it was just to introduce it. The other chapters might be longer, it depends. It has to flow. This fic is based on a song I've written called Heart Flutter. It is a Spemily fic (if you haven't already noticed) to honor one of my best friends, who is crazy about Spemily. I like to tease her that it's never gonna happen, but I have to agree with her that if Emily were to fall for anyone of the Liars it would probably be Spencer. Therefore this fic where Emily is hopelessly in love with Spencer, and she will eventually find the courage to admit it to Spencer, and then we take it from there. Spencer's reaction is secretly locked away in my brain ;)._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Heart Flutter, and if you did I hope you review. Even if you didn't ;) . I want to know exactly what you think, and what you hope to happen. Each chapter will be based on the verses of the song, and it's a song without a real chorus so there should be enough. Again; I hope you enjoyed this, and please review :)._

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	2. A Minute or Two

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When I rush to see you_

_Even if it's just for a minute or two_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 2: A Minute or Two.**

Emily was lying in her bed, trying to focus on her history homework. So far she hadn't succeeded, a certain brunette kept circling her mind.

That beautiful smile Emily tried to convince herself was just for her, and that spark in Spencer's eyes when she really believed in something, and how protective she was of Emily. There was no doubt in Emily's mind that Spencer cared about her, but just like with Alison; not in the way she wanted.

In the perfect world, which existed only in Emily's mind, Spencer loved Emily too. In her mind that was the reason why she wanted to destroy Paige when she had been bullying Emily, and that was also the reason why Spencer had practically freaked when Emily resumed her relationship with Paige. That's why she so intensely had tried to prove that Paige was no good. In the perfect world, yes.

How was it not obvious? Emily wanted so bad to tell Spencer, but knew it would probably ruin them. She wanted so bad to just blurt out how she felt, and whenever she was with Spencer she could feel the words pressing against her lips to escape, but they were never able to.

Emily couldn't see why she would have to, though, it was obvious after all. She fumbled with her words, she blushed whenever Spencer spoke to her, she was smiling like a silly idiot all the time. All the signs were there, and normally the smart girl was very good at reading signs, but not in this particular situation. Emily's love for the fierce girl would remain a secret.

Okay, focus! She thought to herself, getting back to her homework. Currently they were learning about the history of art, like the artists of the renaissance: Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, etc. It was a difficult subjet, and there was a lot to take in, and whenever Mr. Matthews tried teaching them about these people, Emily would always find herself secretly laughing. She grew up on the Ninja Turtles after all, but she wanted to excell in this project. She wanted Spencer to be impressed.

Here we go again, thinking about Spencer. Emily would have to get her out of her mind, at least while she studied, otherwise she'd never be able to impress. If she didn't impress Spencer she would never get in on her radar, at least not in the way she hoped to.

Okay, she thought to herself, what's Leonardo da Vinci known for? You just read 25 pages about him. He made some sculptures for the King of France, didn't he? His lover was executed, but he wasn't because the King found him needful. He was born in Italy out of wedlock, growing up with his father, known as a bastard child. Came to France to serve their King. Something with a casket? Either his own or the King's. So many words. What about the casket? She would have to look it up later.

Leonardo was also a talented musician, but why was that relevant? He painted, at which he was most known for. What did he paint? That freaky man thing with a bunch of legs and arms. He was fascinated with humans, and how they were built, and that's why he made it. He also did that Jesus thing. Emily should know this, The Last Supper? And of course Mona Lisa. There were three theories regarding Mona Lisa; it was a painting of this rich dude's wife, that it was in fact a woman with manly features (da Vinci liked to paint women looking a little manly, and men looking a little womanly), and the last was that it was a portrait of himself painted as a woman (again; he liked painted men with womanly features). Were the details of his paintings even important? They would have to be if Emily were to impress Spencer.

Now all Emily needed to do was smartify every detail she had just thought to herself, and then she should probably never mention the word smartify to Spencer. That wouldn't impress. Now onto Michelangelo. Oh, the horror. Damn, Mr. Matthews!

Emily's mother walked past the open door to her daughter's room. She glanced inside and saw her daughter studying hard. Emily was normally a girl who took her studies seriously, but this just proceeded everything.

"That looks intense, sweetie." Her mother said, refering to Emily's study session. She stepped into her daughter room, and Emily looked up with popped-up eyes, worn out by all those difficult facts. "Who are we doing it for?"

Her mother sat down at the end of Emily's bed and looked at her daughter with concern, but also like she saw right through her. It wasn't like Emily was trying not to be obvious about her feelings, but her mother couldn't possibly know, could she?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emily tried to beat around the bush. She wasn't sure if her mother had bought it, and she looked down in her book again. Apparently Michelangelo brought da Vinci with him to France, why didn't they tell her that to begin with?

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Pam offered, placing a caring hand on top of her daughter's. Emily looked up again, horrified. No!? "I'm all for you keeping up with your studies, but not to the point where it's wearing you out. This isn't why she likes you, this won't impress her. Just tell her."

Emily eyed her mother suspiciously. There was no way she knew. She was just being all motherly, reaching for something that was unknowingly correct, right?

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Emily said, trying just a little bit too hard to cover up. She tried to look occupied with her book, not knowing how she would really feel if her mother knew. It had been a sore subject in the past, Emily liking girls.

"Spencer Hastings, you love her." Pam said, hitting the nail right on the head. She reached out a hand, closing Emily's text book. "And this is not the way to impress her. She won't like you for someone you're not, now go tell her how you feel!"

"But mom, what if..." Emily started off, but was interrupted by her phone suddenly ringing. She picked it up, and her mother walked out of her room. "Hello?" Pause. "Hi Spence, what's up?"

_"I'm freaking out, Em! I'm heading out the door in 10 minutes to see my shrink, and I think I might have to tell her what reason Toby had to do what he did."_

"Yeah, but she won't hold that against you." Emily said, being there for Spencer. It was unusual for the fierce girl to freak out like that, and of course Emily would assist the girl her heart belonged to. "We were young, stupid, and whatever comes with it. We have regretted it ever since, and that's what grants forgiveness. Jenna forgave us."

_"I'm just scared."_

Emily's heart broke a little bit by the vulnerability in Spencer's voice. "If it will help you get over the whole Toby being on the A team thing, I think you should just jump into it." Emily paused, and the line was quiet for a few minutes, and she listened to Spencer's adorable breathing. "If it will mend your beautiful heart I want you to do it, okay?"

_"Yeah, but it would really make me feel better if I could see you before I do." _Pause. _"Just for a minute or two, please?"_

How could Emily possibly deny that beautiful girl anything she wanted from her? "Sure, I'll be right there." Emily said, hanging up the phone, putting it in her pocket.

She rushed out to see Spencer, even if it was just for a minute or two.

**Heart Flutter**

Emily barged through Spencer's front door, not even bothering to knock. Her best friend, the secret object of her affection, needed her. It wasn't a time to knock.

She found Spencer in the kitchen, of course sitting with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes lit up when she saw Emily, and then she got up from her seat, leaving her coffee. She almost ran to Emily, throwing her arms around her in tight hug.

"Thank you for coming." Spencer whispered in Emily's ear, and the swimmer could feel her cheeks turning red once again, and her heart began the usual 'when near Spencer Hastings' pacing.

"N-no problem." Emily stuttered as Spencer let go of her. Spencer gave her a look that she was unable to read, she merely smiled as a reply to it.

"How come you're stuttering so much these days?" Spencer wondered out loud, and Emily now knew what the look had meant.

"I-I don't know." Emily lied, but Spencer still looked at her funnily, probably because she had stuttered again. "I, uhm... I'm probably, uhm... I'm probably just worn out by, uhm... By Mr. Matthews' tough History class."

Good cover, Emily thought as the look on Spencer's face faded, letting Emily know that she had bought the story the swimmer had offered her.

"Nerves, I get it." Spencer said and smiled at Emily, making her blush all over again, but that Spencer didn't notice for whatever reason. "There's something I need to tell you."

Emily smiled stupidly at those words, secretly hoping she was about to confess her love for Emily, and that way Emily could tell her she felt the exact same way, but she knew in her head that it wasn't it. Her heart was still allowed to hope, though.

Spencer was about to go on when her mother, Veronica Hastings, entered. "Spencer, we gotta go now if you're gonna make your appointment in time." She said while she acknowledged Emily's present with a small smile. Spencer nodded her head as if to say yes, and then Veronica left to go start the car.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell you later." Spencer said, walking out of the house, simply leaving Emily there. She probably trusted Emily to let herself out.

Emily watched the door in which Spencer had left, and she knew she had missed another opportunity to tell Spencer how she felt. The ambitious girl just paralyzed her ability to do so, but whenever Spencer left the words always found a way out.

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you." Emily whispered, a tear creeping its way out of the corner of her eyes, and with that she headed out of Spencer's house, beginning a half-hearted walk home.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer; **Still no ownage of Pretty Little Liars, sadly :(, but the song Heart Flutter is still mine :)_

_First off, let me just say a huge thank you for all your reviews. They warm my heart and are very much appreciated, especially since it's my first time writing anything like this. I've never written anything with couples of the same gender before, therefore I'm glad it's well received since it's out of my expertise. I hope this new chapter will be just as well received as the previous one, either way I would really appreciate it if you'd review this and let me know your thoughts._

_Also, I kinda understand how Emily feels from personal experience, and that's actually the reason why I wrote Heart Flutter. The song is totally based on something personal. My best friend and I were inseperable, and we did everything together, and one day someone made a comment about how we should date. I had never given it much thought, but then he said (a little too quickly) that we were just friends, and that's when it hit me. I felt so hurt, and that's when I realised my feelings. So everything's from personal experience, everything mentioned in the verses. All the signs were there, but he never got the clue. Now I haven't seen him in years. He literally just disappeared without a word._

_Anyway, enough about my story. I just felt like I had to explain the song that I'm basing this fic on (although the fic is in no way based on my situation, just the song). You don't have to read every single word of my author's note (I do tend to ramble), but if you would review then that would be great._

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	3. Butterflies

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When I feel butterflies_

_Each time you send me a smile_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 3: Butterflies.**

"You look amazing!" Aria cheered, as Emily stepped out of the dressing room in their favorite store wearing a lime green, tight dress.

It was kinda wrinkly, but that was the point of the dress. It was tight and reached her mid-thigh. Emily wasn't sure about this one, it was maybe a tad bit too revealing for her, but the girls had all urged her on to try the dress.

It was a saturday, and Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily were all out shopping. They had found the dress Emily was now wearing, and you couldn't argue that the color really complimented Emily's skin, but Emily didn't feel as comfortable as she would like to.

When Emily felt uncomfortable it was written all over her face, but her friends didn't notice as far as she knew. Every one of them noticed, they just wanted to get some self-esteem into the girl. Make her realize that she was hot, but that was quite difficult when you were hopelessly in love with your best friend, and none of them even knew.

Hanna put two fingers in her mouth and whistled at the sight of Emily in that dress. "Catwalk!" She hollered, her usual Hanna-self. She stood up, clapping her hands together until Emily caved. Hanna really knew how to make a scene to manipulate her friends into doing what she wanted them to. It had a 60 percent success rate.

Emily started in one end of the store, and she really concentrated on doing her fiercest/sexiest walk towards the other end of the store. She knew Spencer was watching, but no matter how sexy Emily tried to be it probably wouldn't be noticed, at least not in the way she wanted it to.

The girls cheered her on as she did her catwalk, and she couldn't help smiling at the fact that she had such amazing friends. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Spencer smiling, and the gleam she always had in her eyes when she smiled... No words! Emily couldn't possibly put into words how much she loved Spencer's smile.

Emily reached the other end of the store, turned around and threw her arms in the air as the big finale. Her friends applauded her like crazy, especially Spencer. Or was she just imagining it?

She walked back to her friends, and now that the walk was over she felt kind of shy. Everybody in the store was looking at her and her friends now. Her friends never minded that because it was people they didn't know, but Emily always felt shy when being watched.

"Wow." Aria didn't have anything else to say. She was stunned at how amazing Emily looked in that dress, if only she had the confidence.

"You look so hot." Hanna chipped in, also speechless. Emily really did look hot, but she stood there so shy, and her self-confidence low.

"That dress looks phenomenal on you." Spencer said, admiring the way her best friend looked in that dress. She had always been the best with words, and Emily really did look amazing, and that color was great on her. "I think you should buy it."

Spencer smiled, and Emily felt it cribbling in the pit of her stomach. Here goes the butterflies again, Emily thought. It happened every time Spencer smiled a smile that was only meant for her, and she loved that smile so much.

It seemed the longer Emily went without telling Spencer how she felt to her face, the more intense the butterflies got whenever Spencer sent her a smile.

They shared a look, and if Spencer hadn't been straight, or if there was any possible way that she would ever feel the same about her longing best friend, Emily would have thought of it as a moment. Sadly it wasn't, and Spencer would never love Emily like that.

Emily hadn't intended to buy the dress, but now that Spencer had voiced her opinion and thought Emily looked amazing in it, the swimmer had now decided to buy the dress. Secretly she was buying it for Spencer, hoping one day that she might feel the same. Spencer wasn't anything like Alison so there was always a chance, but Emily did know that it was highly unlikely.

"I'm starving!" Hanna announced in the middle of the silence, and she and Aria got up on their feet (those two girls were always hungry, it was insane), and they were gonna go to one of the cafeteria's in the mall. "Aria and I are gonna go find some snackage. You two can text us when you're done here, but for the record, Em, I think you should buy that dress, too."

Aria nodded her head to agree, and then the two shorter girls in the group linked arms and headed out of the store to go find some snackage (as Hanna had put it), leaving Spencer and Emily to themselves there.

Spencer smiled another one of her gorgeous smiles right at Emily, and the insecure girl felt the butterflies in her stomach intensify the moment Spencer smiled at her. She couldn't help herself.

"So..." Spencer trailed off, still smiling at Emily, the butterflies in her stomach battering their wings like crazy. If only the clever girl knew what she did to Emily. "... are you gonna buy the dress?"

"Y-yeah." Emily stuttered, feeling herself blush again. She headed to the dressing room and changed back into her own clothes, and then she came out carrying the lime dress in her arms. She went to go pay for it, but hesitated. "Are... Are you sure I looked good in the dress?"

Spencer nodded, offering Emily a reassuring smile along with it. The smile only lasted for a brief second, but it was enough to make the wings of the butterflies in Emily's stomach go off again. Why couldn't she just open her mouth to Spencer and say how she felt?

Emily went to the register and paid for the dress, and the lady behind the counter put the dress in a bag. Emily accepted it and walked out of the store with Spencer to go find their two other best friends.

Spencer looked like she had a lot on her mind, but Emily didn't know specifically what it was, and she didn't have the energy to ask. She was trying to give herself a pep-talk in her mind, getting up the courage to just say how she felt.

C'mon, you can do it! She thought to herself, and she tried opening her mouth, but no sound came out. Okay, you didn't quite succeed, but now! However, she failed to do so again.

She glanced at Spencer who still appeared to be thinking hard, and she couldn't believe how much she loved that look on the secret object of her affection. Any look, really.

Okay, it's now or never! Even though Spencer was deep in thought Emily managed to catch her eyes, and then the shy girl opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Actually, I've gotta go!" Spencer blurted out, out of nowhere, leaving a very surprised Emily there as she walked away to go home.

Emily watched Spencer's back as she walked away, and it didn't take long before the last of Spencer had disappeared into the mass of people.

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you." Emily sighed at thought of yet another day without being able to reveal to Spencer's face how she felt.

She walked off to go find Hanna and Aria's whereabouts at the mall, feeling extremely bummed, but tomorrow was another day.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer; **I haven't bought the rights to Pretty Little Liars since the last time we spoke, but Heart Flutter is still mine in all its cheesy glory ;)_

_3rd chapter done . Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it . Either way I hope you review . I'm way out of my element writing this, but hopefully it's good enough for you guys . I would also like to thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter . There were a few of them that really touched my heart, so thank you :) . Hope you'll like this chapter just as much . Again, please leave me your feedback . Maybe tell me what you think will happen ?_

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	4. Just a Friend

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When I act all distant_

_As you tell people I'm just a friend_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 4: Just a Friend.**

Emily was in her room, getting ready to go out and meet Spencer. They were gonna go to some new café that had just opened, and Emily had decided that today was a new day, and that maybe she had read more into her feelings for Spencer than there really was. Maybe they were purely platonic, and maybe she 'thought' she loved Spencer because she knew the fierce girl was steady, and she knew she would never lose her.

That was it. Emily and her head had agreed, and now they just needed to break it to her heart, and then Emily wouldn't be awkward around Spencer anymore. Simple as that. However, Emily still found herself putting on a yellow sundress in Spencer's honor. She knew her best friend also liked that color on her.

You see her as only a friend, Emily told herself as she jumped into a pair of flip-flops, and then she went into her closet to find a bag to go along with it.

When she was done, she found herself a mirror and stood in front of it for a few minutes, taking in her own appearance. Would it be good enough for Spencer? Her heart took over, and she needed to remind herself that she felt nothing, but friendship for Spencer.

Spencer had called Emily earlier to tell her that it would just be the two of them. Originally Hanna and Aria were meant to come along, but they argued that it was Monday, and although they were on vacation you shouldn't be that active on a Monday. That, and the fact that they still couldn't move from the day before where they had indulged an orgy of Ben & Jerry's.

It was so typical of them, and Aria was a girl who would never gain a pound, and in her later years Hanna had gotten that ability as well. Hanna was happy and in love, and then it sort of just dropped off her so she didn't gain weight. Back when Hanna had been depressed it was another story. Emily, however, had to exercise to keep in shape, and she didn't mind that because she loved it.

Emily didn't mind them not coming, though. She was secretly happy that they had eaten too much the day before to come along, that would mean she had Spencer all to herself. In a totally friendship sort of way, obviously! Right?

Happy with her appearance, Emily pratically rushed out of her house to go meet Spencer at the café. She couldn't wait to see her. They were best friends after all, and hopefully her heart would agree with that soon. They were friends.

Emily neared the café, and Spencer was already sitting at one of the tables outside. She smiled when she saw Emily approaching her, and the swimmer tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She was trying to make herself believe that she only saw Spencer as a friend, and then she shouldn't feel butterflies when the other girl smiled.

"I already ordered for you." Spencer said, watching Emily sit down opposite her. The careful girl offered her friend her shy trademark smile. "Hot cocoa, I know you love that. I know it's summer, but it's never too hot for hot cocoa, right?"

Emily nodded, but didn't say anything. She accepted the cup of hot cocoa from Spencer and took a small sip of it. It wasn't hot-hot anymore, but it was still pretty damn good.

"You look so cute when you drink that." Emily's head flew up immediately upon hearing that, her eyes wide. Did she just hear? Spencer sat there across from her, smiling sweetly at her best friend, just watching her. There was hope, but then Spencer added; "You always look cute whatever you drink, like Aria always look cute whenever she nipples at her food. That girl takes extremely small bites, and you take it extremely little sips. So cute."

Emily had to face facts. The whole pretending to have only friendship feelings for Spencer wasn't working, and her heart had just hit the ground when Spencer's cute remark had been purely platonic. She figured as much when the smart girl also mentioned Aria.

"Uhm, yeah. Hanna just throws it inboard, but that has its cuteness as well." Emily decided to join in and act like the remark before hadn't hurt her. She was getting pretty good at that. "At least the face she makes when she gets really hungry and spots food."

"Yeah." Spencer said, taking a sip of her own cocoa. The fierce girl's face grew serious, and Emily knew they were done kidding around. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Em."

"Y-yeah? What... What about?" Emily asked, nervously smiling. She grabbed a lock of her hair and began twirling, and Spencer didn't even acknowledge her new habits anymore.

"I just want to tell you that..."

"Hey Emily." Spencer was interrupted in mid-sentence when a bunch of girls from Emily's swim team approached them, and the red-head in bunch looked from Spencer to Emily, smiling as she thought she had added two and two together. "So... Who is this, Em? Is this a new girlfriend?"

Emily didn't quite know what to say to that. Her heart filled over with joy that someone thought that she and Spencer were together, but so far it was only a hope that some day they would be. Emily opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't know how to respond.

Spencer didn't seem offended, but she replied just a little too quickly for Emily's liking. "No, she's just a friend." Emily's heart broke. "Actually, we're best friends."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought..." The red-head trailed off, not knowing how to recover from that. Some from the swim team shot her some very saying looks that clearly read 'ooops'.

"That's okay." Spencer said, shrugging it off. It really didn't seem to bother her, and Emily appreciated that, but at the same time she was heartbroken by Spencer's words. Could the smart girl have answered any faster?

The swim team said bye to Emily and awkwardly walked away. Spencer seemed to very quickly have forgotten about the incident, but it was still burnt very clearly in Emily's mind. It consumed her, and she became slightly distant from her conversation with Spencer.

"Anyway, so the thing I wanted to tell you..." Spencer paused, noticing the vacant look upon Emily's face. It concerned her. "Are you okay, Em?"

Emily snapped out of it for a brief second to reply. "Uhm, y-yeah." She wasn't though, far from.

Spencer had refered to her as just a friend, and Emily knew that it was all she would ever be to her clever friend, but hearing those words come out of Spencer's mouth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Okay?" Spencer didn't seem like she believed Emily all that much. However, she carried on. "So what I wanted to tell you was that your advice helped. You said to open up to the shrink about Toby's motive, and that it would lift the weight off of my heart, and it really did." Spencer smiled at Emily, but the butterflies didn't react. Emily's mind had gone to a totally other place so she didn't even register it. "So thanks."

With no control whatsoever, Emily managed to nod her head to Spencer's words. It was a small, insignificant one, but it was there. Emily was still zoned off, and Spencer couldn't help noticing how distant her best friend was.

"Em?" Spencer tried to get contact to her best friend, and Emily just blinked. Even though Spencer wasn't sure that Emily was listening she still continued; "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Emily managed to speak without stuttering, it was like the hurt of hearing the words 'just a friend' had made it go away. "I'm glad you're making progress. I just want to see you happy."

"I love you for that. You really are an amazing friend." Spencer said and finished her cocoa. There was that stupid 'f-word' again, couldn't Spencer stop using it? Emily knew they were best friends, but jeez!

"What are friends for?" Emily said, still acting very distant. She wasn't being herself to say the least. "Actually, you know what? I'm not feeling well at all, I think I better go home."

"Wait, what!?" Spencer exclaimed in utter surprise of Emily's odd behavior, while the swimmer pushed out her chair, got up and began to walk away, not even finishing her cocoa. "Emily? Em!"

Emily could hear the concern in Spencer's voice as she called out to her, but the emotional girl ignored it and continued to walk away, fighting back the tears (barely).

She looked over her shoulder, briefly, and saw that Spencer was still sitting there, still very much stunned by how Emily had acted, but she didn't know how Emily felt. It would break anyone's heart to hear the person you love call you 'just a friend.

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you." Emily whispered, her voice quivering from the tears she was trying so hard to hold back at that point.

She turned around and continued to walk home, her heart aching all the way after the afternoon she'd had with Spencer. She was no closer to either having her or getting over her.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer; **I find it funny that I have to disclaim Pretty Little Liars, we obviously all know that I don't own it. I don't own PLL, but I wish I did . It would continue forever then ;) . However, I do own Heart Flutter, and as cheesy as the song is I'm proud of it :)_

_Chapter 4 done :) . I would like to thank you guys for the reviews you gave me for the last chapter, they really do warm my heart . I'm glad you seemed to like it, and I hope you'll like this chapter as well . It's definitely the most personal one so far for me because I can so relate . Heart Flutter was inspired by my once best friend that I was completely in love with, and when people commented that we would be great together or asked if we were a couple, he would answer just a little too quickly that we were just friends . I think a lot of people can relate to that, and it hurts like hell . He's no longer in my life, and I try to tell myself that he wasn't meant for me, but regardless of that it's still heartbreaking ._

Anyways, I hope this chapter will be as well received as the previous chapters if not more . Either way I would like to hear what you think in a review . So for the last time; I hope you liked this, please review ;) .

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	5. Another Guy

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When I go home and cry_

_Because another guy caught your eye_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 5: Another Guy.**

Emily hadn't spoken to Spencer the following week, not a word. She knew she was overreacting, and also that Spencer was probably clueless as to why her best friend had been freezing her out, but Emily couldn't help it.

Spencer didn't know how Emily felt about her, and she didn't know that what she had said about her had really hurt. To know that, Emily would have to reveal how she felt about her fierce best friend, and she didn't have the heart to do it yet. So Spencer would just have to be confused about why Emily was upset.

She couldn't exactly blurt out that it was because Spencer had refered to her as just a friend. It would be too much, and she kinda knew how Spencer felt now, and that would spare Emily the humiliation of telling Spencer how she felt and be turned down. So it had been good for something, right?

Emily had been tempted to stay home from school that day, the first day back. The week before had been a 'mini-vacation'. Well, more like a break, but the word vacation made it seem longer, and now they had to go back.

The last time Emily had seen and talked to Spencer had been the saturday nine days ago. Spencer had tried to call Emily, sure, but Emily hadn't picked up, and she knew that was extremely childish in that kind of situation. She just couldn't help it, her heart was hurting.

That's why she had successfully been able to avoid Spencer all day until lunch, and that was quite skilled if she said so herself. They had a couple of classes together that day, and that's why it was a skill to have avoided Spencer all day.

Emily sat down with her tray full of food at the girls' usual table, and soon after Hanna and Aria followed her example, sharing their trays, actually. Food obsessed, much? After those two had seated themselves Spencer came to table and sat down, immediately trying to catch Emily's eyes which hurt girl avoided.

"What's up with you two?" Hanna asked, her mouth full of food. The whole closing your mouth while chewing issue was nothing she could be bothered with.

"Nothing." Emily simply stated, occupying herself with her food. She didn't quite know exactly what was on her tray, but hopefully it was something you could eat, otherwise Emily's strategy was down the drain.

Getting nothing out of Emily, Hanna turned to Spencer, raising her brows at the smart girl as if to say 'really?'. Spencer merely shrugged to imply that she didn't know, and she really didn't.

Hanna looked from Spencer to Emily and back. "Awkward." She said below her breath in a sing-song voice just as Aria leaned in over her to take a nibble of their shared cookie.

"Euw, raisin." Aria grabbed Emily's napkin, the only person who had taken one, and spit the rest of the cookie in her mouth out in it. It had looked like chocolate, and one thing you didn't do was putting raisin in cookies!

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Hanna questioned again, still poking at Spencer and Emily for answers. Emily still appeared occupied with her food, and Spencer just shrugged again. Hanna sighed. "I give up!"

They sat in silence for a while, and it wasn't one of those content, comfortable ones you usually had with your best friends. This silence screamed awkward and uncomfortable.

Emily knew she was wrong for letting Spencer grovel for so long over something she hadn't even known she'd done, but Emily was just so hurt by Spencer's words that it disabled her ability to act rationally.

She couldn't exactly say why she was upset, and that killed her. She knew she probably would be shot down when and if she finally told Spencer about her feelings, but for now she would have to make up a legit reasons for having acted weird. Well, maybe not legit, but a reason, other than the actual reason.

"You know what's really good?" Aria randomly said out of nowhere, breaking the uncomfortable silence amongst the friends. "Nutella on pancakes!"

Of course it was a food reference, Emily thought to herself and caught herself giggling for the first time in over a week. You had to love Aria, didn't you? And maybe it was time to let Spencer off the hook, besides she hadn't technically done anything wrong. Emily was her friend.

"Look, Spence..." Emily started off, finally looking up from her food, and her gaze was met by Spencer's hopeful eyes. "I'm really sorry about giving you the silent treatment for over a week now. I don't even know why, I've just been feeling funky."

Spencer smiled, happy that her best friend was finally speaking to her again. "It's okay." She said, reaching out her hand to squeeze Emily's to let her know that it really was okay.

Emily's heart went crazy at Spencer's touch, she couldn't help herself. It felt good to be friends again, and even though Emily wanted to be something more she couldn't imagine not having Spencer in her life.

The two shared a nice moment only to be interrupted by Hanna. "We should totally try that Nutella thing on friday." She said or rather cheered, mostly to Aria because those two always shared their fridays like that. Aria happily agreed to that.

"I'm actually glad we're friends again, Em, because there's something I've been dying to tell you." Spencer then said, and by her smile it appeared to be good news. Emily urged her to go on. "Well, as you know I've been talking to my shrink a lot lately, and I think I'm finally ready to move on from the whole Toby thing with someone else."

"Really?" Emily asked, genuinely interested, but at the same time wondering why Spencer was telling her this. She had obviously been dying to share this, that much Emily could tell.

"Yeah, and I already have someone in mind." Spencer revealed with a slight smirk, and Emily found herself hoping a little bit, but then Spencer discretely pointed towards someone behind Emily. Emily turned around to see who it was, and it was the new guy who had shaggy, light hair and blue eyes. Not really Spencer's type in Emily's humble opinion. "I think I'll ask him out today. He was sending me signals already before the break, but because of the Toby thing I haven't acted on it. I'm ready now, though."

NO! NO! NO! Was the only word Emily heard screaming inside her head, a loud, paniced NO! Just no! NO! NO! NO! Was she supposed to compete with that now!?

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Spencer asked, her focus so much on Emily that she didn't see Aria's danger signs. The tiny girl was doing everything to prevent Spencer from saying those words, both waving her hands and shaking her head rapidly while sending the smart girl a very saying look, but the words still got out.

Emily remained silent, and Spencer kept looking at her with those gorgeous eyes, expecting her best friend to give her an honest opinion, but Emily didn't know how she was supposed to say anything without breaking out in tears because Spencer had another guy in her eye instead of Emily.

The tears pounded against her eyelids more forcefully, and she wouldn't be able to hold them in much longer, especially not if she was supposed to answer the question. She stood up instead of replying, surprising Spencer. She had the same look in her eyes as she did that Saturday when she left Spencer at that cafe.

"Actually, I've gotta go!" Emily exclaimed, hoping her voice didn't quiver. She knew this scenario was very similar to that day in the cafe, but she had to leave before she burst into tears.

Before any of her friends could even get a word out she had rushed out of there, running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She just couldn't handle Spencer checking out some guy right in front of her.

She ran all she could. She didn't even stop when her breath hurt from running, not even when she got a sideburn. She just had to get home now!

Spencer had to think that she was acting so strange these days, but that was bound to happen when Emily was so lost in her best friend, unable to do anything about it. Spencer wasn't technically doing anything wrong, Emily knew that, but it still hurt really bad. Spencer was straight, and she was bound to check out some guy eventually, Emily knew that too, but did it have to be right in front of her? Again, Spencer didn't know how Emily felt and didn't know that it actually hurt her, and that's what made it sting just a little bit more.

Emily finally arrived home and rushed through the front door of her house, running as fast as she could up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and began sobbing uncontrollably.

It just hurt so bad. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, and she'd never be able to stop crying. It hurt that she loved her best friend so intensely, and she'd never be able to have her, and now she'd have to watch Spencer date other people. It was more than she could possibly handle.

Emily buried her head into her pillow, and the tears got more intense. All of her energy was being put into her tears, and she could feel herself becoming tired, but she couldn't stop crying.

She didn't have any sense of the time while she had been crying, so she didn't know how long she had been at it when she heard someone knock on her door. She sat up straight and tried to wipe away her tears to look somewhat presentable, but that option was long gone.

"Come in." Emily hollered, her voice quivered as it hadn't recovered from the crying. The door opened, and Aria stepped into her room. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see how you're holding up." Aria explained her reason for being there, sitting down on the bed. Her eyes were filled with care and concern, Emily hated that. "That couldn't have been easy."

Emily froze. "What... What do you mean?"

"Spencer checking out that guy, that couldn't have been easy. I know you like her." Aria said, and her words caused Emily to sob uncontrollably again. She threw herself into Aria's arm, the smaller girl wrapping them around her, and then she just cried on Aria's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." Emily shook her head with more tears forming in her eyes. It wasn't gonna be okay. "Em, listen to me! It's gonna be, okay?"

"I just can't help it, and now she wants to start dating again." Emily cried, and her tears broke her tiny friend's heart. Aria began stroking her best friend's hair, and the taller girl appreciated finally not being alone in this.

"Why don't you try telling her you like her?" Aria suggested, using her most soothing voice. Emily yanked away from her and just stared into her eyes, not believing that Aria had seriously just suggested that. Emily couldn't possibly do that. "It might go differently than you think."

Emily stared at her best friend, confused. Aria talked like she knew something, and that's what confused Emily, but maybe she was just acting like a best friend, trying to help Emily out of this misery.

"I don't like her." Emily said, giving her tears new life, and Aria took her into her arms again, comforting her best friend as the tears flowed freely. "I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with her." Emily paused as the tears took overhand, and Aria tried the best she could to comfort her. "And I don't want to see her with someone else."

"I know, I know." Aria said, rocking Emily back and forth in her arms. She couldn't make this pain go away, but she could be there as a friend. "I still think you should tell her when you're ready, but for now..." Aria paused and hugged Emily just a little bit tighter to illustrate her point. "... I'm here for you."

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pretty Little Liars . All I own is the song Heart Flutter, though I've rearranged the verse in this chapter a little bit for the purpose of this story. Normally it's another girl instead of another guy, but to fit this story where a girl is in love with another girl who's into guys, I changed it ;) ._

Wow ! Thanks for all the lovely feedback . I'm glad you like this fic :) . I hope this chapter will be as well received as the previous one . Again, I changed the lyrics in this chapter to fit the story, but I've already said that so ... Anyways, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love it if you'd give me your feedback . So yeah, please review .  
I know this update has been slower than the previous updates (those were quite close together), not that you had to wait forever for this either . I'm just a little busy . Well, a lot . We have this music team at the 'school' where I go to, and we're rehearsing like crazy for the christmas concert which is not that many weeks away now . Plus there's my grandmother who thinks I'll just forgive everything because she hasn't been drinking for a year, but she really hurt . So yeah, I'm struggling with that, but I'll still find the time in my busy schedule to update this . At the very least it will be done before christmas (which is only a month away . Who else is excited ?)

Anyways, for the last time; I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think ;) .

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	6. Heartbeat

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When our eyes briefly meet_

_And then my heart skips a beat_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 6: Heartbeat.**

Emily found out the next day that Spencer had decided not to go out with the new guy, apparently he wasn't really her type anyway. It eased the pain in Emily's heart a whole lot, so much so that she had agreed to meet up with her later that day. Sure, Hanna and Aria were gonna be there too, but now that she knew that Aria knew about her feelings towards Spencer, she was sure that everything was gonna be a lot easier. She could at least confide in Aria if things got rough.

It was after school, and Emily had gone home to change for the day with the girls. She wanted to look good for Spencer. She knew the smart girl wouldn't know it was for her, but Emily knew, and that's what mattered.

Aria had gone with her, and Emily appreciated that. She also appreciated the fact that all the way home to Emily's, the small girl hadn't seemed annoyed once at how much Emily talked about Spencer. She just listened, and Emily loved her for it.

Emily was standing inside her closet to find a proper outfit, and Aria was lying on Emily's bed, occupied with her phone. Aria had seemed distressed lately, but she put whatever it was aside to just be there for Emily. The shy girl would have to return the favor soon.

Emily stepped out in a pair of white denim shorts and a blue, over-sized shirt. Aria looked away from her phone to take in her best friend's appearance. She gave her a huge smile to let Emily know that she looked damn good in that outfit. Sometimes less is more.

Aria got back to her phone, the expression on her face changing back to extreme worry. It concerned Emily so she walked over to her, and Aria moved away her feet to make room for Emily to sit down.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her tiny best friend, her concerned eyes bearing into Aria's soul. "You've seemed so distressed lately, and I don't want being there for me to have that price."

Aria offered Emily a reassuring, but sad smile. "It has nothing to do with you, Em. I'm glad that I can be there for you." She sighed as her eyes became watery, but she held in her tears. "It's Ezra." She paused. It was almost too hard to try and hold back her tears now, Emily could tell that. "I think we might be breaking up."

Emily let out an unwilling gasp. She had not seen that coming. "No! Why?"

"He has a son, and he's just found out that I knew and didn't tell him. I tried to explain to him that I promised Maggie that I wouldn't, and you know me when I make a promise. He just won't listen to me, he's so mad!" Aria explained and finally let her tears win, and now it was Emily's turn to hug and comfort her best friend, and that's what she did. "I just don't wanna lose him."

"You won't!" Emily reassured her tiny best friend, and she really believed those words. She wasn't just saying them to make Aria feel better. "He's just mad right now, but he'll calm down eventually, and then he'll forgive you. You won't lose him."

Aria sniffled and pulled away from Emily. She smiled a sad, but appreciative smile at her taller best friend. "Thanks, Em."

"Always." Emily said as she stood up from the bed, and Aria followed her example. They were meeting Spencer and Hanna in 15 minutes so they had to hurry.

They left Emily's house and began walking towards their destination, a somewhat comfortable silence washing over them. Aria seemed to have let her thoughts of Ezra go for the moment, and Emily was glad she did. It was nothing she needed to worry about.

They were meeting Spencer and Hanna at the very same cafe where Emily left Spencer little over a week ago. It brought back some bad memories when the cafe came into sight, but Emily managed to somehow ignore it.

As they got closer to the cafe they were able to spot Spencer, sitting next to Hanna who was already bothering her about the menu. When Hanna saw Aria she yelled something about the menu that Emily didn't quite hear, and Aria ran towards the table and sat down next to Hanna, studying the menu carefully with her blonde best friend. That just left a seat for Emily next to Spencer.

Hanna and Aria were already wrapped up in a discussion of what they should order first. They were having a banter where one said fries, and the other said ice cream. Oh, their silly food obsession.

"Seriously, why would you start with ice cream?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"No, you asked why."

"Whatever. I want fries."

"Well, I want ice cream."

"I thought we were sharing?"

Spencer chuckled at their friends' 'discussion', and Emily joined her. Those two could always lift a mood, and the careful girl had almost forgotten all about yesterday. It still hurt a little that she would never be the love of Spencer's life, but at least the smart girl hadn't asked out that guy. That eased her heart enough to let it slide.

Emily picked up her menu and began studying it, trying to decide what sounded good. Or what she would look good eating. There were things you didn't eat if you wanted to be sexy to someone, and that's why she decided to stay clear of any type of burger. She could definitely work some fries.

Spencer was also looking through her menu. She glanced over the top of it and caught Emily's eyes, a glint in her own. It was only for brief second, but Emily swore she felt her heart do a jump inside her chest, skipping a beat. Spencer had really gorgeous, brown eyes.

After a few minutes a waiter came to their table to take their orders. Emily ordered fries, and so did Hanna. Aria ordered ice cream, and Spencer decided she wasn't hungry anyway and ordered coffee instead. At least that's what Emily thought, but she hadn't really been paying that much attention. She was busy being lost in Spencer's eyes.

She swore they had the fastest waiter in history! It seemed like they had only just ordered when their waiter came back with their food, or maybe time just flew buy when you were busy dreaming about your best friend.

The most disgusting thing happened while they ate, though. Hanna and Aria had decided to share anyway, dipping Hanna's fries in Aria's ice cream. Emily lost her appetite at the sight of that and pushed away her plate of fries. Spencer, however, found it quite amusing and smiled into her coffee, a smile Emily loved so much.

Spencer caught Emily looking at her, and their eyes briefly met again, making Emily heart do another jump. If they kept glancing into each other's eyes like that, Emily would soon have a heart attack with all the beats her heart skipped by that.

"Excuse me?" She called out, getting their waiter's attention back to the table. "Do you have a restroom?"

The waiter nodded and explained where Emily needed to go to get there. She just had to get out of there. What Spencer did to her heart right now was unbearable in the most wonderful kind of way, and if she stayed at the table she would give herself away, and she didn't believe any of them were ready to have her share her feelings.

Emily walked into the actual cafe and quickly found the restroom. She stood in front of one of the mirrors and looked at her reflection, and sure enough she was smiling lovingly at the moment her and Spencer had just shared, even if the smart girl hadn't known it had been a moment for Emily.

She walked away from the mirror and leaned up against one of the walls, smiling a smile those in love would only know while she bit her lip, thinking of Spencer, and what it would be like to have her. It was the most sensationally feeling in the world.

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you." She said quietly to herself, the vision of Spencer clear in her mind. Once again she had only admitted it to herself, but hopefully one day soon she would be able to admit it to Spencer, too.

She waited until the bubbly sensation inside her body had disappeared, and then she walked back out to finish her afternoon with the girls.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer:** Since the last time I haven't been able to buy the rights to Pretty Little Liars, so that would be a no to any ownership regarding that show. However, I still own the corniness that is Heart Flutter ;)_

_It's the 1st of December, yay :) . I'm almost like a fanatic christmas maniac. Seriously, I'm so in my element at christmas. The joy, everybody talks about they had when they were kids, is still there . I'm weirdly over-excited about, but I can't help it . When they put up the christmas decoration in the streets of the city by the end of October, everybody else complain, but not me . I get so happy, much to my friends' annoyance . Thursday, I think, we had our first snow here in Denmark, and everybody else complained about it, but I was running around out like a kid in the snow . So yeah, when it comes to christmas I hope I never grow up._

Anyways, on to the actual story . First off; one should always thank for the reviews one gets so that's what I'm gonna do ;) . THANK YOU ! Love them so much, and I love the theories some of you come with . Some of you may be right is all I can say . I don't wanna give anything away . I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and hopefully more so than the others . My aim is always to step it up each chapter, and I only know if I've done that if you guys review . So yeah, I would love it if you'd leave me your feed back and maybe share one of your favorite christmas memories . I love those, warms my heart . Like I think I've said in one of the previous chapters; I tend to ramble, a lot ! To sum it up; Hope you enjoyed this, please review :) .  


_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_

_(I hope you have a great December)_


	7. Can't Be Tamed

**Heart Flutter**

_Do you know what it means_

_When you say my name_

_And my heart can't be tamed_

_Maybe I should give you a clue_

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 7: Can't Be Tamed.**

A few days later Spencer and Emily were studying at Emily's, lying in her bed with their books opened. They were working on a report for History class. Mr. Matthews really liked giving those, and he hadn't even graded their previous one. He was taking forever doing that.

They were now studying the Golden Age. What they studied in History never seemed to be a progress, Mr. Matthews always just seemed to jump from one topic to something completely different. Normally you'd go from something like the Bronze Age to the Golden Age, and not from the history of art to the Golden Age. Luckily Spencer was there because Emily seriously sucked at History.

Spencer seemed to be swallowed by the words in the book while Emily lacked focus. Words, when History, just couldn't stay inside her head. When she had been alone studying, she had been able to pull it together because she hoped to impress Spencer, but if she did it now Spencer would notice that she was acting differently, and then the smart girl would wonder why. Emily simply didn't know what to say then.

Personally, Emily thought it was stupid that everything was made of gold during the Golden Age, but she could see that it was appropriately named. Why did they even have to study it, wasn't it before America was even discovered? And if that was the case, wasn't it irrelevant then? By how Spencer was studying, it seemed like the smart girl begged to differ.

Emily wanted so bad to start up a conversation with the light in her life, but she knew how Spencer got with homework. No interruptions. Emily would just have to try to focus on the words in the book.

Someone knocked on the door, and then her mother stepped in without waiting for a reply, and that usually meant that whatever she wanted was important. Emily quickly sat up straight as a pure reflex when she had girls in her room. She looked expectantly at her mother, waiting to find out what she wanted.

"I just got some news from your History teacher." Her mother finally announced her reason for coming into Emily's room. Great, I totally tanked that last report, Emily thought because she couldn't tell from her mother's expression whether it was good or bad. "It seems like you've made some great progress lately, getting an A on your last report." And then came the smile. "I'm so proud of you, Emily."

"Thanks, mom." Emily said, feeling shy as Spencer sat up as well, finally paying attention to something other than her book. Spencer was like hawk when she heard the word A.

Emily's mother stood there awkwardly for awhile, and then she finally walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Spencer was still smiling, making the butterflies in Emily's stomach batter their wings for the billionth time just this week.

"You got an A for a History report?" Spencer asked, still smiling. She couldn't help it, she was just so happy for Emily. Emily nodded as a reply. "Wow, that's great. I knew you had it in you, Emily."

There was something about the way that Spencer said Emily's name. She didn't say it differently than when Emily just had friendly feelings for her, but now it just did something to her to hear Spencer say her name like that. Her heart picked up its pace, and Emily could have sworn it was now beating a million times per minute. She couldn't control her heartbeat now.

She didn't say anything, though, and with a shy smile playing on her lips she lied back down, getting back to the books. After glancing at Emily for a bit Spencer did the same. Now they were just lying next to each other, quietly studying.

It wasn't quiet inside Emily, though. Things were happening. She was bubbling over with joy that she had impressed Spencer by stepping up her game in History, and her heart still hadn't calmed down from the way Spencer had said her name just before.

They had been lying there for an hour, just studying when something started beeping. Emily felt slightly annoyed because she knew what was coming next, and surely enough Spencer took her phone up from her pocket and checked the screen.

"This was nice, Emily, but I have to go." Spencer said what Emily had already known, and it really seemed like she regretted that she had to. Emily knew why, though. "I have an appointment with the shrink." Spencer gathered her things and stood up from Emily's bed, walking towards the door, but before she opened it and left she turned around. "Bye, Emily."

Spencer left her room, and Emily's heart was running laps after hearing Spencer say her name again. She tried to get control of it and calm herself down, but she couldn't tame it so she decided to call Aria for some guidance.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Aria's number. "Hi, Aria. It's me. Can you come over?" Emily asked, pausing for Aria's answer. "Great, I'll see you then."

She hung up the phone and waited for Aria. The petite girl had said she would only be 15 minutes, and Emily couldn't wait to confide her. It was so much better than dwelling over everything by herself.

It didn't take long before there was a new knock on the door, and then Aria stepped inside. It didn't take her long to throw herself on the bed next to Emily. She seemed cheery today, and Emily reckoned that meant that she had made up with Ezra. She was happy for her.

"So what's up?" Aria wanted to know, although she already had an idea by the look of all the History books. Spencer had been there for sure.

"I've just hung out with Spencer." Emily said, sounding as lovestruck as you possibly could. She was hit. "I don't know how much more I can take, Aria. We were just lying my bed studying. STUDYING, and I couldn't focus with her there. Whenever she even said my name my heart would go wild, and that's on top of everything else." She paused and locked eyes with her smaller friend who was nodding along, listening to Emily's words. "I don't think I have what it takes to just hang out with her as a friend anymore. It's too much."

Aria didn't answer Emily right away. She seemed to think about what Emily had just said before she would offer her a reply, it was a quality Emily really admired about the smaller girl. She always gave great advice because she thought things through.

"Maybe it's finally time to tell her then?" Aria suggested, but Emily immediately shook her head, completely frightened by the thought. Aria wasn't having that, though. She reached out her hand and placed it caringly on top of Emily's. She was gonna try to make her see reason in the gentlest sort of way. "Emily, listen to me. You're making yourself sick keeping your feelings for her to yourself. It's time to tell her, for both your sakes. You can't keep walking around like this."

Again, Aria seemed like she knew things. It was weird because she'd been doing that for some time now, but Emily couldn't figure out any possible thing it could be that Aria knew. She didn't hang herself up on it, though, and instead she took in Aria's words and finally admitted to herself that the tiny girl was right. She had to tell, it wasn't healthy keeping it inside anymore.

"You're right." Emily finally agreed, shooting Aria an appreciative smile, and then she reached out and hugged her as a thank you. She was gonna tell Spencer later today when she knew the smart girl was back from the shrink.

**Heart Flutter**

Spencer had just arrived home after a long session with shrink where they had talked through a lot of things, and she felt really tired having used that much of herself in there, but she was ready for some things now.

She had just sat down by the kitchen counter after having heated up some left-over dinner. She was so hungry and couldn't wait to eat. It was just mac&cheese, but anything would be good now.

However, before she even got the first forkful into her mouth, there was a knock on the door. She groaned inwardly and got up from her seat, walking towards the front door to open it.

This better be good, she thought to herself before she opened door. She was surprised to see Emily on the other side, and it seemed like something was gnawing at her. Spencer opened the door wider as a way to invite her best friend in, but Emily refused. This had to be done right there and now.

"What's up?" Spencer asked, feeling more concerned about Emily now that the girl had refused to come inside. "You seem distraught somehow."

Emily looked down. She knew it was now or never, and the way Spencer was looking at her now with so much care wasn't helping. Emily's strategy was now to avoid eyecontact to make it easier to get out.

"I've been keeping something big from you for a long time now, and there's no right way of saying it." Emily explained, still studying her feet to avoid Spencer's gaze. She paused, searching for the right words to come next.

"What is it?" Spencer said, urging for her best friend to go on. It couldn't be so bad that she couldn't possibly tell her, could it?

"Okay, here it goes..." Emily said as a build up to what had to come next, and she finally looked up from the ground and met Spencer's eyes. The next part definitely needed eyecontact. "I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you."

"Oh..."

Out of all the things Emily had expected that Spencer could possibly say to that huge bombshell, 'oh' definitely wasn't one of them. Emily paniced by the look of where this was going and spun around on her heels, running off.

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer;** Still don't own Pretty Little Liars. Heart Flutter is still mine._

_Vupti-Du ! I bring you chapter 7 :) . Just one more chapter to go, and I'm kinda sad . I really like the feedback I'm getting . Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews . I really appreciate them, and you guys rock :) . I hope you like this chapter just as much if not more, seeing as Emily finally told Spencer how she felt ... What's next ? Guess, guess, guess :b . After this chapter it doesn't look so bright, now does it ? The good thing is; you never know ;) . I won't give anything away, but hopefully you'll like the ending (which will be the next chapter as mentioned) ._

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this, and I would (as always) like it if you'd live me your feedback as usual . The keep me going, and whatever you write I'll take it into consideration and improve . I wanna know what you think, whatever it is, and I hope you're ready for the last chapter after this one . For the last time; thank you for reading and reviewing . Please continue to do so, thanks :) .

_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_


	8. Head Over Heels

**Heart Flutter**

_I'm hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Hair twirling, lips curling_

_Heart flutter, words stutter_

_Head over heels in love with you_

**Chapter 8: Head Over Heels.**

"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you."

"Oh..."

Out of all the things Emily had expected that Spencer could possibly say to that huge bombshell, 'oh' definitely wasn't one of them. Emily paniced by the look of where this was going and spun around on her heels, running off.

Spencer just stood there in the doorway, watching where Emily had left, completely shocked. She was more shocked at herself, though, than at Emily. She really didn't handle that well. Emily had just put her heart on the line, and all Spencer said was 'oh'.

There were a lot of things she could've said and should've said right then and there, but she was caught of quard, disabling her ability to do so. However, what she should have done was talk to Emily about it, not just blurt out 'oh'.

She closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing her plate with mac&cheese and threw it out. She had just lost her appetite to her own stupidity. There were a lot of things she should have said, but 'oh' wasn't it. She had completely ruined things between her and Emily, surely they wouldn't be able to recover from this?

Everything made sense now, though. How Emily had acted around her lately, always stuttering, twirling her hair, the goofy grins accompanied with a blush whenever Spencer spoke to her. It all made sense now. How could Spencer have been that blind? All the signs were there, but she must have been too busy dealing with her own stuff.

It was out in the open now, and they had to deal with it properly. Spencer didn't want 'oh' to be the last word between her and Emily, she just had to figure out what to do now.

She knew what she wanted to do, and what she felt like doing, but it wasn't that simple. She had really hurt Emily. It had been so clear in the insecure girl's eyes, a girl who could never hide her emotions in those brown pools. Simple or not, she had to fix this.

**Heart Flutter**

Emily barged through the door to her room, slamming it hard behind her, and it surprised her that there still was a door after that. She threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow, and then she finally let the tears she had been holding in the whole way home flow freely.

She had been so stupid. Of course Spencer would never feel the same was, but she hadn't expected 'oh'. She wanted so bad to hate Aria for suggesting that she should tell Spencer, but she knew that her tiny best friend had been right. She just hadn't expected it to turn out that horribly.

Honestly, she had expected Spencer to turn her down gently, and then they would slowly work through it and become friends again, but sadly it didn't turn out that way.

The only positive thing about this was that Emily finally knew that Spencer didn't feel the same, and now she could try to move one as difficult as it might be. All she could do was try.

She wanted to call Aria and tell her how horribly it all turned out, but at the same time she didn't wanna talk to anybody. She just wanted to be alone and cry, and that's what she did.

She could feel her pillow getting soaked by all the tears, and she couldn't care less. This was her first major heartbreak since Maya's death, and she was allowed to cry about everything. She would just always be unlucky in love. Either they all died or they dumped her sorry ass. It all hurt.

Her tears eventually dried out, and with a final scream into her pillow she was done. She sat up in her bed now and reached into her pocket, fishing out her phone. She looked through her phone until she finally came across Spencer's name, and then she deleted it. Emily couldn't see them getting over this in the near future.

_"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you."_

_"Oh..."_

That momemt, those words echoed inside Emily's head, making it all hurt just a little bit more. She put herself out there only to be turned down by a stupid 'oh', and the pain of that was gutwrenching, maybe because she had loved Spencer that much, and then not to be loved back...

_"I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Oh..."_

Emily stuck her fingers into her ears to block everything out, although she knew it was in her head. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, and Emily wanted nothing more than to forget and not have those words on repeat in her head, but sadly they didn't appear to be going away any time soon.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and she knew she would probably have to go down there and get it. Her mother had gone out so there was no avoiding it.

She groaned with annoyance as she got up from her bed, wiping away her tears, and then she walked downstairs to go get the door, but before she did that she checked to see if she looked puffy. She didn't, and you almost couldn't see that she had been crying.

After a deep breath she opened the door, and there stood Spencer with sad look on her face. At least she felt bad, Emily thought and was tempted to just slam the door in Spencer's face, but instead she let her in and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Emily wanted to know, crossing her arms across her chest with a rather stern look on her face. "Because after what happened earlier I'm not in the mood."

"Isn't that a little early?" Spencer tried to joke, but Emily wasn't amused. The smart girl had some fixing to do. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't handle that well, I was just caught off guard."

"Yeah, I bet." Emily said, arms still crossed and still not impressed by her friend.

"Don't be that way, Em." Spencer tried to reason, but Emily didn't care about reason at that point. She just wanted to avoid the agony of standing face to face with Spencer after what happened as soon as possible. "I came to fix it and to tell you something."

"What?" Emily knew she was snapping at Spencer and being rude. She just couldn't help it, and Spencer seemed to ignore it or at least let it slide to get to her point fast.

"I came to tell you that..." Spencer paused and took in a deep breath before carrying on. "... I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with, too."

Emily hadn't expected that, and in surprise she let her arms fall to her side. "You're not just humoring me, are you?" The careful girl questioned, disbelief in her voice and eyes. She didn't wanna be humored just to be saved the pain.

"I'm not, I swear." Spencer quickly said, and she did seem truthful, but Emily still didn't know if she believed her. Spencer stepped closer to Emily, wanting to grab her hand, but restrained herself from doing so. "I swear to you that I'm just as hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you as you are with me. Please believe me, Emily!"

"Then why haven't I seen it?" Emily asked, feeling confused because she had been so obvious with hers, but Spencer hadn't done any of those things that sentence implied, and Emily had.

Spencer sighed, hoping that this would turn out eventually. "Because it all happened behind closed doors at the shrink's whenever I spoke of you." Spencer paused and smiled inwardly when she saw that Emily lit up just a little bit at that. "That's why I've been going so much, not just because of the Toby thing, but also because I've been confused by the feelings I'd developed for you. I was so scared of what that meant, and I was scared that you would find out. I hid it well, and I shouldn't have." She took in a deep breath before continuing her speech. "Aria knew, though. She was so pissed at me when I talked about asking that guy out in front of you. I was just trying to convince myself that I didn't feel the things I do, and Aria knew that." Another pause. "It was wrong, I know that now. I should've just given in to what I felt."

Emily felt some tears pressing to get out again, and this time she knew it would be tears of joy. She really believed Spencer's words. She sounded so genuine, and the look in her eyes told Emily that it was the truth, and Emily felt so happy because never in her wildest dreams had she thought it would turn out this way. Never in a million years had she thought that Spencer could possibly feel the same, but she did.

Spencer finally reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. It fit perfectly into hers. "Emily Fields, I'm hair twirling, lips curling, heart flutter, words stutter, head over heels in love with you."

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. It had been short, but mindblowing, sensational, amazing and all those other good words that existed to describe a kiss. She rested her forehead against Emily's, and the two girls just stood there, smiling like to goofy teenagers in love who'd just shared their first kiss.

"I love you, too." Emily then said, breaking the silence there had just been. She closed the gap between them by giving Spencer the second kiss, this one a deeper and more passionate one.

It felt so right, and afterwards Spencer enveloped Emily in a tender hug, and then they just stood there with their arms around each other until Spencer finally broke it after a few minutes.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

**Heart Flutter**

_**Disclaimer;** My last time to tell you in this fic that I don't own Pretty Little Liars . I don't . All I own is the song Heart Flutter which cornyness fits this story perfectly, don't you think ?_

_**Dedication; **This entire fic is dedicated to the amazing **Stessa** . She's one of my very best friends ... She's my oldest friend, actually (6 years and counting), and she's the only reason I ever felt inspired to do a Spemily fic . It wasn't meant to be this one, but there I was reading through some of my old song lyrics with her and Spemily fresh on my mind, and then I stumbled upon Heart Flutter . The rest, as they say, is history . I still intend to write the other one I had in mind because I love my **Stessiegøj** (which happens to be what she's called on my cell :b) so much, and she has to get her Spemily fix somehow :b . She complains and complains about how they don't just realize how they feel and get together, 'cos it's so obvious that they meant to be, but you know what ? **YOU** could just write some fics about them yourself (seriously, **Stessa **is such a gifted writer, and there's almost isn't a fandom that she hasn't touched so go check her out . You won't be sorry) . Anyways, I dedicate this to you, sweetie . I love you . (**PS:** I broke on of the skulls of the keychain you won for me in Tivoli, but the other one is still there, and it's the purple one so it's all good ;b)_

So this is the very end of Heart Flutter . I wanna thank you all for sticking with me, reading, reviewing or even both . I appreciate that so much . I feel quite proud of the work I've done in 2012, and I think I've earned myself a little Christmas break, but I'll come back swinging in 2013 with a sequel to Maybe Baby, the continuation of many of my other fics, a Spemily one-shot and maybe more . You needn't worry about the end of the world because I've made my own prediction on the end of the world, and mine is the one that counts, and I keep buiding to my prediction so it may never end . It started out as such; the day Ulla Terkelsen does a report on Caroline Wozniacki is the day the world ends . Ulla Terkelsen is a danish correspondent that I just can't stand . She's everywhere . I mean, one minute she's in America, then France, then Japan, then Russia, then Norway, then England, etc . I swear, you can't travel that fast . I'm sure there's more than one of her (quit laughing Stessa) . The prediction is pretty long now, and it would take up too much space to write it all, but it all has to happen on the very same day for the world to end, and it never will so you're safe .

Anyways, like I said; I ramble . Just skip my long author's note . What I basically wanted to do was thank you reading and reviewing, and I hope you'll do it one last time for the final chapter . I hope you like the ending as much as I did writing it . It's gonna be weird to have some time off now until the new year . I will probably continue to write, but you won't see anything new from me until the new year . For the last time; thanks for reading, please review :) .  


_**Laters,  
AK-tutti :)**_

_**PS: **Just saw my 'best friend' in Newtown doing a report on what happened over there . My thoughts and prayers goes out to families of the victims and anyone affected by it . When I heard about it I thought I heard wrong, or I hoped I did . I can't even comprehend how someone can be so evil and have so much hate in his heart, but I see that as a good thing . As long as we can't comprehend it, it means that we don't have the same mentality as the guy who did it . I'll light a candle for the victims tonight :'( ._


End file.
